


4 Filmes que Pete e Erin assistiram juntos

by Odd_Ellie



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: 4 Things, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basicamente o que diz no titulo</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Filmes que Pete e Erin assistiram juntos

1\. Duro de Matar  
Era verdade que Duro de matar era o filme favorito de Pete de todos os tempos mas no segundo que Erin colocou o disco no DVD da sala de conferencia do escritório ele começou a ter dúvidas. Ele passara as últimas horas dizendo para Erin que o filme era o máximo e tinha essa voizinha chata na sua cabeça que ficava lhe dizendo que se ela achasse o filme bobo, a recepcionista começaria a achar que ele era bobo também por gostar de algo assim.   
Durante todo o filme ele mal conseguia prestar atenção na tela, apenas nas reações da jovem sentada ao seu lado, foi a experiência mais tensa de sua vida por motivos que não tinham nada haver com John McClane. Quando os créditos começaram a rolar e ele viu o sorriso satisfeito nos lábios dela o alivio que sentiu também foi sem igual. 

2\. Lilo e Stich  
Já que tinham assistido o filme favorito dele Pete sugeriu que vissem o filme favorito dela depois. Ele ficou um tanto surpreso quando ela tirou de sua bolsa um filme da Disney, mas não exatamente decepcionado. Ele obviamente não faria propaganda disso com os caras mas tinha um certo apelo ver um daqueles desenhos infantis em que você sabe que os bons no final vão ganhar o seu feliz para sempre.  
Erin pareceu bem animada durante todo o filme, mas havia momentos quando a música triste começava a tocar e os personagens começavam a falar Ohana em que Pete notou que os olhos dela ficaram cheios d’água. Ele fingiu não notar as lagrimas para não embaraçá-la, no entanto colocou seu braço ao redor dos ombros dela e a segurou um pouquinho mais forte nesses momentos. 

3\. Cabin in the Woods  
Ele escolheu esse em parte porque Clark e Dwight tinham falado desse filme há semanas (geralmente junto com comentários sobre como Joss Whedon era um dos melhores roteristas da atualidade), e porque seu irmão sempre havia lhe dito que o melhor filme para assistir com garotas que você gosta são os de terror, porque se por um motivo ou outro a garota em questão estiver por algum motivo hesitando ficar perto de você ai assistir filmes de terror elas podem se aproximar usando o clima de medo como desculpa. Erin no entanto não estava fazendo isso. Na verdade ela estava estranhamente parada e parecia até um pouco constipada.  
“Tudo bem ?” ele perguntou.  
“Hum, yeah, sim” ela disse obviamente mentindo.   
“Você não parece bem”  
“É que eu não gosto muito de filmes de terror”   
“Porque você não disse antes ?”  
“Sei lá, você parecia tão animado em ver o filme, e você assistiu Disney comigo semana passada. E o meu ex me fez assistir um monte de filmes de terror antes e eu achei que talvez eu tivesse me acostumado”   
“Nós podemos parar de ver o filme e irmos lanchar, eu não to tão afim assim de ver o filme, isso soa bom pra você ?”  
“Sim soa”  
Na verdade ele estava afim de ver o filme, mas decidiu fazer isso mais tarde após ela ter ido embora. 

 

4\. Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal   
“Eu queria que Hogwarts tivesse me mandado uma carta quando eu era criança me dizendo que era uma maga” Erin disse bem baixinho, tanto que Pete ficou com dúvida se ela tinha dito isso para ele ou para si mesma.  
Lhe ocorreu que aquela era simultaneamente uma das coisas mais fofas e mais tristes que ele já ouvira.  
“Eu também” ele respondeu e beijou a testa dela de leve.  
E ela passou o resto do filme com sua cabeça encostada no ombro dele.


End file.
